


Among the Stars

by canadianjkh



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, if it caters to me it probably caters to others like me, if you want something done you gotta do it yourself, we need more fics with ambiguous gender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianjkh/pseuds/canadianjkh
Summary: You've always been a light sleeper; the problem is when you can't get back to sleep. Thrawn knows this, and prepares in advance some measures to help you at least relax.





	Among the Stars

To say you slept poorly was an understatement. Each sleep cycle you found yourself waking at least once, if not multiple times, for various reasons. Tonight however was like most others, in that you couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason you were now awake, eyes fixed on the ceiling of Thrawn's private quarters. It was infuriating, and your fists clenched and unclenched slowly, wrinkling the sheets that were already mussed from your tossing and turning. Turning your head, you checked the clock that sat on the bedside table, internally groaning when you saw it read 0300 hours, Galactic Standard Time.

You heard a gentle sigh from beside you, an indication that Thrawn was also awake. Though that was the only hint, as his breathing remained slow and steady, his body still, waiting for you to either fall back asleep or get up and move around. You looked over towards him and brushed a hand against his back in a silent apology, leaving your palm in the space between his shoulderblades to feel the rhythm of his breaths shifting his torso. You stayed like that for a while, ever grateful that the Chiss knew you well enough to let you take care of yourself as you needed. He knew that if you needed, you would "wake" him, or curl your body around his as much as was possible for your stature. But tonight was not one of those nights, you decided, as you removed your hand and stood, silently making your way to the doors that lead from his bedroom to his office.

The metal gave a soft swooshing noise as you entered the office space, making your way to the middle of the floor. You wrapped your arms around yourself and sat, knowing fully well that you didn't need to access the computer for it to obey your voice commands. You were eternally grateful that Thrawn had left some functions unlocked for nights like this. Your voice was tired sounding even to you as you softly ordered the computer to bring up star charts of the known regions in the galaxy.

The room lit up with a soft blue glow as the computer obeyed, rotating slowly around you. You craned your neck back until you found yourself lying flat against the cool floor of the office, eyes slowly sliding from one constellation to the next, from one planet to another. You didn't look over as you heard the doors to the bedroom open and close, nor as your ears registered Thrawn's footsteps towards you. You looked to him only when he was standing over you, red eyes looking into yours, blue skin illuminated by the planets and stars that passed over him as the chart continued to rotate.

"You'll catch a cold if you remain on the floor like that," he commented, voice passive but not cold or angry. You felt yourself smiling at him as you sat up, rubbing the back of your head.

"Only because you keep the office so chilly," you replied. The playfulness in your voice registered with him, as he let out a soft half-chuckle and sat on the floor behind you. You felt his hands on your arms, silently and gently urging you to climb into his lap. You willingly obliged, seating yourself comfortable in his crossed legs and resting your back flush with his chest. Leaning your head back to rest int he crook of his neck, you felt his heart beating between your shoulders, and you sighed happily.

You sat there in silence for a while, both of you watching the stars spin around the room. On occasion your head turned only slightly to examine Thrawn's expression, wondering what his thoughts were, what could possibly be turning the gears in his head. You were too exhausted to try and speculate for long, and so you'd kiss his cheek, see him smile, and then turn your gaze back upwards.

It didn't take long for you to feel your eyes growing heavy, however, and soon enough they were closed as you matched your breathing to his. Before you could register what was going on, you were half asleep again, hearing Thrawn order the computer to turn off, and feeling him shift to stand and carry you beck to bed. Hopefully, this time, to sleep soundly.


End file.
